A conventional wooden pallet is made up of a plurality of stringer members sandwiched between a plurality of slat members. The slat members are transversely arranged with respect to the stringers and attached to the tops and bottoms of the stringers. The stringers all have a pair of notches cut along their bottom edge for receipt of the forks of a lift truck. Conventional pallets of this type can be picked up on any side by reason of the openings between the stringer members on two sides and the notches through the stringer members on the other two sides. Some pallets are formed with only a pair of stringer members, while the most conventional design includes three stringer members, one centrally positioned, with the remaining two abutting the outer edges of their corresponding slat members.